Inebriated Marimo
by TayMor
Summary: Sequel to The Inebriated Orange. While exploring a new island, Zoro gets paired with Nami... and before he knows it, an event occurs...which sends the situation between Nami and himself hurtling right back to where he wanted it. No. Definitely not. Right? T for language and theme! Three shot!


**The long awaited sequel to Inebriated Orange! Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Apple**

Zoro sent an anxious glance to his left, where the gorgeous redheaded navigator was currently huddled, trying to minimize the amount of her body that would get wet from the water raining down around them. He kinda wanted her to get wet... it would make her hair cling to her neck and-

No. He couldn't think such things.

No, no, no.

"Zoro..." she growled. "You're the man, and you don't spend ages trying to get your hair to look right. So get your... ass over here and shield me, damn it!" Zoro rolled his eyes at her command, but inside, he was a nervous wreck. Truth be told, try as he might, the swordsman could not get their kiss out of his mind, and it annoyed the hell out of him because he couldn't even do it again or say anything to her about it. She would freak out.

The thought alone made Zoro scowl deeply, his entire face darkening. The thought of how long he had waited for that kiss, and how long he might have to wait for another one was annoying him. Not that he really wanted another kiss _that _badly... because he didn't. It was just... it had felt good... well probably not all _that _good... okay fine, it had been amazing, but..

No. He couldn't think of such things.

"You know, for someone that is supposed to specialize in weather, you are remarkably useless," he growled back, folding his arms over his chest and edging even further away from her, hoping his words could piss her off to the point where she wouldn't even want him close and he could stay a safe distance away... because he did _not _want to be close to her. "How did you not see this coming?"

"Zoro!" the navigator snapped. "Just get over here already!" Zoro felt himself moving closer to her, _almost _against his will. Almost.

"You'll owe me for this, you bitch!" Zoro growled, positioning his body over hers, leaning his shoulder against the side of the shallow cave with his back to the elements. She was close enough to his chest that if she leaned her head, her lips could touch his neck and-

Damn it, NO! Zoro almost shook his head to clear the muddled, steamy thoughts that were clouding his mind. He didn't want any of this. He needed his weights. Or a good fight. Anything to distract him from her.

"You already owe me over three thousand Beli, so I guess I can take off a thousand for the service," Nami returned sharply, not aware of the swordsman's thoughts. The navigator hadn't been all that wet, but there was just _something _about a man using his back to shield her from the rain, and, truth be told, Zoro's pectorals looked so good stretching that white shirt... he had been so surly lately that this was the least he could do in repayment, right?

And he smelled pretty good, in a sweaty male kind of way.

Okay, so maybe she sounded a little desperate.

"Why did I even have to get paired with _you," _Zoro grumbled, frowning down at her. "I would have been fine with any of the others." The Mugiwara crew had split up to explore a new island that the Log Pose had led them to. The entire crew had been walking on eggshells around Nami, not wanting to refer to anything that would make her ask questions about the incident two weeks before. Sanji still had yet to stop glaring daggers at Zoro. Hence, they had shoved Zoro with her since this whole situation, in their eyes, was his fault anyway.

"Nico Robin actually had a point, you bonehead," Nami replied immediately. "It makes sense for the most directionally challenged to be paired up with the navigator, so that you don't get _lost _like you _always _do." Zoro shifted above her, and Nami could see the dampness from the rainwater spreading down to his sides.

"I don't _always _get lost," the swordsman muttered a little unconvincingly. "And maybe they sent me with you so that you don't die from a... ladybug attack or something." Nami deadpanned at his statement.

"Zoro... have you _seen _the size of the ladybugs on this island? Or the _teeth _on those things?" Nami screeched. It was true. All the bugs on this Kami-forsaken island were enormous. Zoro scoffed. Inwardly, he was very relieved. This was a safe topic. Humongous ladybugs, right?

"They're harmless. On itsy bitsy slice and they die. It's not rocket science. You could just zap them with your stick or whatever," Zoro returned, shifting again. His shirt was already soaked apart from a small patch at the centre of the broadest part of his chest.

"They're _bugs,_" Nami said with a shudder. "Nasty, ugly, disgusting _bugs._" Zoro chuckled, the sound raspy and so very manly Nami gave a small shudder.

Why? Why was it that the swordsman had to be so sexy? And when he scowled at her... he looked so _good. _His facial expressions made it rather rewarding for the navigator, who picked on him as much as she could so that that dark, sexy glower would appear on his face. His glower was so damn manly and...delicious.

"I hate you. I hate this damn rain, and I hate this stupid shirt. It's your fault, you miserly witch," Zoro grumbled, straightening slightly to dip his fingers underneath the hem of his white shirt. Before Nami could say anything to stop him, namely "Yes, yes, yes! Faster, faster, faster!", Zoro had ripped the damp shirt from his body and stood over her in all his tanned, manly, muscular glory.

"You're looking at me weird," he growled, leaning back over her. From where she sat, Nami had the best view. She watched, with rapt attention, the path of two rain rivulets sliding over the curve of his shoulders, over his collarbone, in between his defined pectorals and down to his ripped abs, disappearing into the dark material of his pants. She swallowed with difficulty and licked her suddenly dry lips before looking up into his dark eyes. She would love to be a raindrop at the moment.

"Y-You're looking at me weird too, you bloody neanderthal," she said, scowling. And he was. Zoro knew it, but he couldn't exactly help it, now could he? Why did she have to wear that Kami-forsaken bikini top everywhere? Clothing sure as heck weren't _that_ scarce! If her chest was smaller, it wouldn't be so bad, but he was a man, damn it, and the sheer amount of cleavage that the small strips of material displayed for his viewing pleasu- _disgust _was...

Well he wanted to touch them, as well as do _other _things to them, but that was not likely something he would ever get to do. The bitch was bat shit crazy and would no doubt abuse him for weeks if he so much as tried... and again he was faced with the same problem from two weeks ago. He couldn't slice her to pieces.

"Well it must because you're weird then," Zoro spat, standing straight and feeling water slide down his back and into the back of his pants. Eagh. He would much rather be wet all through that just at his rear, damn it.

"Y-You little-"

"The rain is letting up," Zoro snapped shortly, anxious to put some space between them before he did something she would beat him for. It wouldn't hurt... it would just be annoying. He turned his back to her, dropping his hands to his swords which were still securely sheathed at his hips.

He headed off in the direction sure to take them back to the ship.

"Shit... ZORO!" Nami screamed, following after him. "That's the wrong way!"

* * *

Nami sighed as a pang of hunger clawed through her stomach.

"Why didn't you think to take food with us, you stupid marimo?" Nami complained, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she stomped through the thick foliage in the heavily forested island. "Some first mate you claim to be."

Zoro sent her a venomous glance, trying his best to keep his gaze above her chest... heck, above her _lips_, because even though they'd had a hell of a kiss two weeks ago, it had been nowhere near enough for him. She'd fully awakened his hunger for her, and by jove, he wanted more.

No. No, no, no, he did _not _want more.

He did not want her at all.

Her lips had been so soft... he could remember the scene very clearly, even though the before and after had been a bit foggy.

* * *

_Zoro grasped her chin with one hand and pulled her to her feet, pausing for only a short moment before he pressed his lips to hers. They were all watching, so Zoro hoped they were pleased._

_When Nami's plump lips softened against his, though, Zoro lost all consciousness of the crew. Her lips parted even before his did, which made his heart thunder in his chest. When she deepened the kiss, Zoro realized something. She'd been right. She was a good kisser._

_She swayed against him, one hand fisting in his shirt and the other reaching round to scrape nails at the nape of his neck. Her lips moved against his, even as she explored the inside of his mouth, and he let her. Nami made a soft sound in her throat, a sound which sent shivers down Zoro's spine and a pool of heat to his gut. He threaded his tanned fingers in her soft, fragrant orange hair and smashed his mouth closer to hers._

_One arm wound its way around her slim waist, the soft skin there exposed by her cropped top sliding against the skin of his arm. It felt like a little bit of heaven to Zoro. And that soft feminine scent she carried, even despite the obvious smell of alcohol on her, didn't fail to turn his bones to gel._

* * *

Zoro scowled at the rush of heat the memory brought. Damn. He slid another glance at her.

"And you claimed to be a better First Mate than me... and you didn't think of it either!" he shot back as the two of them stomped through the forest.

"When did I say that? Sure, I've thought it, but I've never said that to you!" Nami returned.

"What are you, an amnesiac?" Zoro shouted back, his face darkening into a glower. "You said that two weeks ago before we had that... drinking game and..." Zoro's voice trailed off, then his cheeks burned suspiciously. Damn. He'd not meant to remind her of that.

"When we had that drinking game and... _what?"_ Nami asked suspiciously, coming to a halt. Zoro's face was fully red by now.

"...and _nothing_," he muttered. Looking around for some sort of escape, Zoro spotted a large tree laden with large, red, juicy looking apples. "There. You're hungry, so I can get one of those for you," he growled, reaching for his sword.

"Oh, yes. Go be the hero, you ball of sweaty testosterone," Nami said, scowling and folding her arms over her chest. Her very large, bountiful, perfect ch-

No.

No.

He should stop thinking about sinking his face into... Dammit.

"Just so you know, you are _not _off the hook!" Nami snapped, her beautiful, glossed lips pursing as she stared him down. Zoro, breathing heavily in a way that could be mistaken as him trying to keep his anger under control, turned away before she could notice the amount of attention he was focusing on her lips.

_Kami, he wanted h-_

_He did NOT!_

Zoro grabbed the sword, unsheathing it and sending a series of savage slices in the direction of a few apples. The apples tumbled earthward and Zoro dashed forward, easily catching them before they fell to the ground.

Nami watched with barely concealed glee as Zoro sliced the apples open with his sword. He took a bite of one, the clear juices dripping down his chin and onto his broad, sun-browned chest just like the rain had done just a few minutes ago.

He was utterly, completely, amazingly manly.

And he was falling.

A strange green tint rivalling the colour of his hair was spreading from his mouth and down his neck as the swordsman fell to his knees. He looked up at Nami, his eyes wide and his sword and the apples tumbling from his hands.

Shit.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so freaking long. But I will have all you lovely people know that I never once forgot about it! Please do review! **


End file.
